Mobile Suit Gundam: Crisis Response Team
by Inferno42
Summary: An original story using the technology and Mobile Suits of the Universal Century.
1. Prologue

Mobile Suit Gundam: Crisis Response Team

Prologue

The date is 81 EC. (Expansion Century) Mankind, captivated by its pioneer spirit, has moved from earth to new homes all across the solar system. Man built massive, cylindrical space colonies to orbit earth. Man developed Climate-alteration systems to help reshape the faces of the moon and Mars for life to grow. Man developed nuclear fusion and massive solar panels to provide power for generations without fail.

But more significantly that that, man made peace with himself. The nations of Earth and her neighbors founded the United Human Alliance, a massive governing entity that ruled all colonies and planets. Peace was kept with mobile suits, massive humanoid machines that had incredible combat potential, and a powerful fleet of battleships.

Sadly, however, peace could not last. In 79 EC a previously unknown planetoid undergoing restoration revealed itself: Titan, the sixth moon of Saturn. Secretly founded and governed by the fascist Colonial Authoritarian Titan System, or CATS, the area simultaneously revealed itself, declared its independence, and launched a war on the UHA by destroying the fleet stationed above the moon of Phobos and invading Mars. Many colonies, already infiltrated by CATS-sympathetic personnel, automatically declared their loyalty to CATS. With the usage of advanced mobile suits such as the powerful Zaku, the speedy Dom, the destructive Gouf, and the agile Kampfer, Mars's restoration zones quickly surrendered in 80 EC.

Fortunately, not all was lost for the Federation. A surviving ship from the Phobos fleet had managed to return to earth, bringing with it a powerful mobile suit prototype, the RX-78 Gundam. The Gundam proved to be superior to any CATS suit, and more were quickly produced to aid the current RGM-79 GM. In addition, a new unit, the RX-79 Gundam was produced in small numbers. This new Gundam, a powerful combat unit, was given to selected Special Forces teams, one of them being the Crisis Response Team 1. This is their story.


	2. Chapter 1: A Disturbance

**Chapter 1: A Disturbance**

The briefing room at Megas Aerospace Base, New Jersey, was quiet as always. In it, a lone man stood in front of the display board that took up most of the wall. He seemed to fit in well with the dull, gray, darkened walls of the room, despite his bright blue uniform of the United Human Alliance. He stood there, stiff as a statue, overlooking the seats in front of him. Despite having called them to the briefing room, the Crisis Response Team was late.

Finally, the door to the man's right opened. In it walked a tall, decently-built man, carrying himself in a manner that implied he did not take himself lightly. He wore a typical pilot's jacket, standard toUHA mobile suit pilots. His bright red hair had spiked at odd angles, so it wouldn't block his eyes. His jet-black shades seemed to complete the image of a man who didn't lose, and no intention of starting. "Captain Gerwulf," The man in the front began. "Where is your team?"

"Behind me. Before you start, Doyle, let me remind you that we were engaged in a simulation."

Operations Commander Jonathan Doyle silently groaned. Orsino Gerwulf never started anything without finishing it, even if a Zaku had him at gunpoint.

Behind Gerwulf came a short, dark haired boy, barely 18. He shuffled to the back of the briefing room. The boy's name was Derek Steele, but everyone called him Shellshock. He "earned" the name after the destruction of the Mars fleet. Apparently his entire family had served upon one of the ships destroyed in the massacre. Ever since then he had not stopped silently training to be a pilot and seek justice for their deaths. When he was old enough to join, he proved to be so skilled that he was automatically assigned to the CRT.

After Shellshock, a more robust man entered. His bright blond hair was cut into the closest thing to a Mohawk that UHA regulations would allow. He confidently strode in and seated himself at the front of the room. He spoke with a loud, attention-grabbing voice. "Yo, Doyle, you got something big for us?"

"When everyone is seated, Private Andrews."

Anthony Andrews took his seat and waited for the other two. Their words entered the door before them. "And I'm saying that if you would have covered me, that Zaku could have missed me and wouldn't incap me, so I could stop the Gouf from hitting the Guntank!"

"And I think you're an idiot to charge a Gouf head on!" Privates Jack Martin and Jill Blonsky entered the room angry with each other as usual. They were opposites at everything. Jack was stout and had jet-black hair; Jill was thin and platinum blond. Jack loved a good burger, Jill was vegetarian. Jack assumed the worst, Jill the best. Jack preferred long distance combat; Jill wanted to get up close and personal.

"Both of you, knock it off and sit down!" Gerwulf said, taking his seat. "Besides, I already had the Gouf, you both needed to hit the Zaku." If he was not their superior officer, they both would have rolled their eyes at Gerwulf's arrogance.

Doyle sighed. "If any of you are interested, we have a serious issue unfolding here. Or are you all focused on your computer games?" Almost all parties glared at Doyle. He continued. "As of 2 hours ago, we received a report from one of our scouts of a few unidentified landing pads in central Alaska. Further review found a _Zanzibar_-class transport dropping off a few construction Mobile Suits. Clearly CATS is attempting to establish a base on Earth." The display showed photos, of landing pads and a ship dropping off unarmed Mobile suits. "Your assignment is to reach the landing pads and repel the construction crew. You will be transported in your usual modified _Medea_ plane. Godspeed."

With that, the CRT quickly filed out to the base's hangar. Jack and Jill began racing each other there, Gerwulf and Andrews charged with the anticipation of a hunter going for its kill, and Shellshock jogged at a brisk, steady pace. All were ready to fight, kill and some even to die.


End file.
